


That Kind of Party

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Borderline incest, Multi, That kind of party, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real Lydia and Roman have that kind of party with Anthony Dimmond. It doesn't go the way he hoped. Also, Anthony and Lydia are cousins. Because why not, we barely know the Fells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Party

**Author's Note:**

> But this is shit. However #DimmondApproves and #LydiaDisapproves

Anthony hated spending time with the Fells. Roman was insufferable, and while Lydia was pretty, she was also stupid. He thought that nothing would make this dinner easier or fun, until they had ended up in the bedroom, stripping before he and Lydia had ended up sprawled on the bed as Roman looked on, instructing them on what he wanted to see them do.   
Lydia looked at her husband, her disapproval evident on her face. "Roman, if you want someone to touch me, you come and do it yourself. Dimmond is not my type of man."  
Anthony laughed. "No, you prefer your professors who are almost old enough to be your father."  
"You wonder why I hate you. Get away from me," Lydia spat.  
"Lydia darling, play nice and I'll oblige you," Roman replied, joining them on the bed and stroking Lydia's cheek gently.   
Lydia rolled her eyes. "I hate you Dimmond. If you hadn't insisted on this, I would be curled up on the sofa with my husband after kicking you out. But you're the guest."  
"And no matter how dumb you are, you're a good hostess."  
"Antony, since I haven't already, do I need to remind you that we are cousins, and this is illegal? And I'm not dumb," she added as an afterthought.  
"You don't need to remind me, and yes you are. Your grades at Cambridge depended on how well you fucked Roman."  
"Don't be vulgar Anthony. Lydia doesn't like it."  
"She's not an innocent little lamb though, is she?" Anthony asked, "I think my cousin can handle some light vulgarity."  
"Look if we're going to do this, you need to shut up Anthony. Before I hit you."  
"Do I look as though I can't handle a simple slap?"  
"It won't be a simple slap if you keep this up," she half-growled. Roman wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.   
"Lydia, play nice," he reminded her.   
"Or else?"  
"I'm get off the bed and not touch you for a week," he replied.  
Lydia rolled her eyes. "As if you could go a week without touching me. At Cambridge, you could barely go an entire class without itching to touch me. Take off your clothes, show my cousin what a real man looks like."  
Roman chuckled lightly and pulled off his shirt and pants, winking lightly at Lydia as he shoved his boxers down. He leaned down to pull his socks off before climbing back on the bed and pushing Lydia down to the matress underneath him.   
Lydia leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him to her.   
Anthony had to admit to himself that watching his cousin get turned on by her husband was having an effect on him. Lydia had that effect on him when they were teenagers, but not since she had married or been in a relationship with Roman had he thought of her like this. It would have been wrong, even for an immoral man like himself.  
Lydia pushed herself against Roman and Anthony felt the urge to press his body closer to hers. "Roman, how about you flip yourselves, then I can get behind Lydia."  
Roman did as Anthony asked him, and Lydia broke their kiss. "If you do anything to me Anthony that is far too sexual, I will kill you."  
"I was only going to touch you Lydia, my dear cousin."  
"That's what I was talking about. Only touching with your hands, not anything else at all," she replied.  
Roman pulled Lydia's mouth back to his own. Lydia smiled and let out a loud moan as her husband's hands moved around her body to cup her ass.   
Anthony got off the bed and crossed his arms. "Neither of you are any fun. Parties are supposed to be fun. I'm leaving," he began grabbing his clothes and pulling them back on.  
"We're having fun cousin," Lydia replied.  
"Good for you, and you're not a good hostess anymore Lydia, you're shit," he said as he turned and left the room. On his way out of the house, he slammed the door.  
"And he says we aren't any fun," Lydia whispered, grabbing Roman's cock.  
Roman chuckled and flipped the two of them over again.  
After all, three's a crowd, and two could have a party just as easily.


End file.
